


What A Night...

by RydenIntoFrerard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Pianist! Marco, jeanmarco, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenIntoFrerard/pseuds/RydenIntoFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Request: Masquerade au with a pianist! Marco who plays at the ball<br/>Description: I like masquerades a lot. Maybe a pianist! Marco playing at the ball and Jean watches him from one of the front row tables, trying to mimic the actions Marco does as he was trying to learn piano himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bmo483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmo483/gifts).



> Hey, I hope this is good enough. I'm not very sure about it, though I tried my hardest to make it great for you. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Marco's POV

It was going to be a big night. I was going to be playing the piano for this huge masquerade ball, at this Manor in the high end of town. 

You see piano is a passion I've had for quite a long time. It started when I was really young, the sounds of the those keys hitting each note, creating beautiful melodies for my ears, that starting my love for them. My mom ended up signing me up for piano lessons, seeing my blossoming passion for the instrument. A few years later and I've become quite the prodigy at it. I've played at some junior concerts as well when I was young and did very well in them, thus fuelling my passion further. To the point where I am now, preparing to perform at this masquerade ball where there's aught to be lots of people getting the I hear my music, which I have been composing and practicing for months now. 

Well, later this evening... 

I should really calm down if I'm to perform well at the ball tonight. 

•*•*•*•*

Jean's POV

Tonight...

The night of this grand ball that the Jaeger's are putting on. I got told to come by I guess you could consider him my frienemie, Eren Yeager. We fight all the time and I mean, all the time... It's mostly his fault being he does some idiotic thing or another. Then gets mad at me for pointing out that... Never mind it isn't important. 

Anyways, I'm kind of excited though I don't know why. It's just this ball hosted my Eren's rich parents and all. 

Well... I might be lying about the excited part I guess. I've heard that they are going to have this magnificent pianist coming to play for the ball, maybe I could learn somethings about playing piano well... Being I'm learning how. Though it can be difficult for me playing the sheet music without someone demonstrating how to play it first. 

I'm also lucky that it's a masquerade ball, if I make a fool out of my self in front of this famous pianist. 

That being so, I should probably start making my self look presentable for this soon to be exquisite night. 

~~~~

I get up and head to my closet looking for the soul suit I knew I owned. It had to be somewhere in that hellhole. 

After a good half hour of looking, I found the dreaded thing at THE VERY BACK of the closet, luckily not wrinkled. Having to next find a dress shirt and tie to go with my ensemble... And that took another half hour or so as well. I'm really cutting it close.

I through on my baby blue dress shirt and get my black dress pants on as well, buckling up my belt. I shuffle my black suit jacket on, and commence putting on my midnight blue tie.

Oh... I almost forgot the most important thing... 

The mask. 

It is midnight blue like my tie, with intricate swirls adoring it. It had few silver accents as well. I thought it was quite the mask, if I do say so myself. 

I should probably head out, being Eren expects me to be there so he's not stuck with alone with the snobby people that he expects his parents invited. He could of made Armin go to this ball, but he said he had to "Study", which I think he's lying to get out of coming to the ball. 

~~~~

I get out of my room, go through my apartment, making sure to lock the door, and start to head out for this ball.

•*•*•*•*

Marco's POV

It's almost time for the ball, I'm solo excited! 

I have to get ready.

I grab my suit which I have had ready now for the past week. It's a plain black suit jacket and pants, but I have a red dress shirt to go with it, as well as a black tie to top it all off. 

I can't forget about my wonderful masquerade mask they told be is have to wear for the ball.

It is a ruby red mask with symmetrical swirl like designs adorning it. It's quite beautiful in my mind.

I get dress in my outfit and then head out of my room to my piano, a gorgeous baby grand. I sit down doing one last practice of my favourite piece I'll be playing. Once I finish, I collect all the sheet music I need for the ball, place it with the rest of my stuff in my bag and start heading out to my car so I can commence my journey to the Jaeger Manor where the ball will be residing. 

I start heading down the streets, slowly heading to the stupendous manor that seems to be glistening under a ton of multicoloured lights.

The manor is up ahead... I wonder how it's gonna go. 

•*•*•*•*

Jean's POV

Like always Eren's house is fricken gigantic. Like, I think you could fit an airplane in the house, seriously. 

Anyhow, Eren greeted me when I finally made it to the manor. There were only a few people that were here for the ball that were there. 

"For a while I thought you were gonna ditch me, and make me have to deal with this stupid ball alone." Eren said in a sceptical tone. 

"It probably won't be as bad as you think it will be. Don't be such a pessimist." I said to him in a sorta lecturing tone.

"What ever... Hey do you like the mask, it's the only factor I actually really like about this ball." Eren said. 

"Yeah yeah... It's nice, I like it... I'm actually a bit more excited for the entertainment." I said looking away. 

"The entertainment... Oh! You mean the pianist we got to come for the ball, yeah he's supposed to really good... Though coming from me that doesn't mean much, I'm not one for classical music." Eren stated. 

"Meaning your into tasteless music." I said smirking.

"OI! That's not funny, I'll have you know that rap music is really good music." He said all defensive like. 

"Okay okay... Calm yourself, this is a hoity toity ball that will most likely have important guests." I told him basically stating the obvious.

"..." 

"Come on, gimme a tour of where the ball's gonna be. I don't want to look odd." I said sheepishly.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and led me into their ballroom. (An actual ballroom) 

This is gonna be interesting...

•*•*•*•*

Marco's POV

The Jaeger manor is huge.

I can't believe I'm gonna be playing a ball, well I know it's not that big of a deal, but to me it is. 

As soon as I walked in the door I was greeted by who I assumed to be Mr. Jaeger. 

"I'm Grisha Jaeger, welcome to my humble home for this ball." He greeted me, shaking my free hand.

"Hello, I'm Marco Bodt, the pianist for the evening." I said to him with a big smile. 

"Your just in time, please follow um... Mikasa, show Marco to the piano in the ballroom." Mr. Jaeger stated and the young woman named Mikasa led me to the piano. 

"Mikasa" was wearing a dress the colour of my mask and black mask to match. It was basically like a reverse of my outfit. 

"Here you go. Your welcome to take breaks every once and while and such, there is refreshments around the room, which you may help yourself to when on your breaks." She told me.

"Okay. Good luck, I trust that you'll do really good or they would of never hired you." 

And with that she left... Wow what encouraging words. 

Anyhow, I grab my sheet music from my bag and start setting it up. I'm almost ready... It's kind of exciting laying for a ball... Though I've probably already said that about a thousand times.

And with that... I sit down get my fingers ready, and the music commences to play...

•*•*•*•*

Jean's POV

The ball started not to long after I arrived, and I must say the Jaeger's sure don't waste anything when it comes to the design of the party. There are refreshment tables placed along the sides of the room and tables for guests around the centre where there is a dance floor. 

At some point in Eren's tour he bugged off and left me alone... Well I might as well get my self some refreshments and get myself settled sonewhere... Hopefully close to the piano. 

~~~~

I ended up grabbing some of those dainty little finger sandwiches that girls would have at tea parties and some of those fancy fancy chocolates all rich people seem to have a parties (totally an assumption). I also grab some punch, then head to go look for a table to situate myself at. I ended up grabbing a table right close to the piano, and my gods his music is wonderful.

I was eating my food and listening intently to the wonderful music coming from the pianist. Though I some point I start trying to mimic his finger movements. The notes being G F# B E D G C B E A D. 

At some point, the pianist turned and looked at me mimicking him. I blushed, hard. He chuckled.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur.

Though I do remember at the very end of the night when the pianist was finished playing he took a bow and left the stage.

I followed him to where he exited.

"You are a magnificent pianist." I said, practically stating the obvious. 

"Thanks..." He replied, and I could see some blush peeking from under his mask.

We were then faced with an awkward silence. 

That's when I did it. 

I planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away, and getting ready to head home...

~~~~

What a night...


End file.
